Jacob and Emmett: A wolf and bear story
by GreyStorm35
Summary: Emmett goes to work. Jacob stays home. There is a knock at the door much to Jacobs surprise. and what do the Volturi want now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Jacob and Emmett are together in this one however things are a bit different. Vampires have come out of the closet over seventy years ago and now live among us as citizens. Volterra is a Principality much like Monaco but ruled by the Volturi. the vampires are a bit different but not by much. Also Rosalie had a baby before she was turned. And as far as the Cullen family goes Alice and Edward are Esme's children while Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are Carlisle's. also on another point Bella is human and works as a real estate agent. She never went to Forks choosing to stay with her mom and step dad she traveled around until finally settling down in Forks.**

**Slash pairings of male x male and female x female.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing just like to cause trouble.**

**Summery: Emmett goes to work leaving Jacob home on his day off. when Jacob hears a knock at the door he never expected to find...I guess you'll have to read and find out won't you. **

_**Please read and review I would love to hear what you have to say good or bad.**_

* * *

Emmett Cullen fixes breakfast in the kitchen of a west coast brown stone apartment. The weather today will be cloudy like it was yesterday however as he scrambles a few eggs cooks a few strips of bacon and prepares toast then pours a glass of OJ one thought is on his mind the weekend. However, it's only Tuesday and after a quick check of the calendar he face palms realizing that this weekend's plans may not happen after all. The reason is that his parents are coming for a visit. He and Jacob live on the eastside of La Push a beach side community that is a quiet suburb of the Greater Forks area.

Still he hopes the weather will prevent their arrival then again his parents are vampires and so is he so rain and bad weather won't keep them away. He sighs letting himself get distracted from fixing a morning meal for the love of his life, who as he places a finger on his chin is rather late getting to breakfast…

"Jacob," he calls.

"Yeah," Jacob answers.

"Your breakfast is ready…now get your sexy butt out here before it gets cold."

"Just a minute Emmett," Jacob spat before suddenly emerging from the bedroom pulling up his pants with shirt in hand. He puts it on as he makes his way over to the breakfast bar. He sits down wide eyed at the spread Emmett made for him.

"Wow is all this for me," he said stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Yup" Emmett smiles.

Emmett leans in planting a chaste kiss on him. He pulls away slightly letting a void form between him and Jacob. Jacob pulls him back capturing his lips in a deep kiss. He stifles a moan feeling Emmett press against him.

They stay that way for what seems like forever before parting "Mm," Jacob says, "delicious and the toast is excellent babe."

He laughs as he sits next him watching him eat his breakfast. "Glad you love my cooking" he says laughing. It fades but his smile remains.

Emmett sits in awe at how lucky he is while Jacob stares at him. Through the kitchen window, a ray of sunlight finds them though faint it hits Emmett turning the room into a wonder of their world. Jake smiles; _he's irresistible and intoxicating _Emmett whispers to himself.

"So are we still on for Friday?" he said with a grin.

"Of course but don't forget Rose and Leah are celebrating their twelve year anniversary this weekend too and don't forget your parents are coming over as well," Jacob answers.

Emmett rolls his eyes, "Don't remind me," he says getting to his feet, then walking away sadly.

Jacob finishes his breakfast. Emmett gives Jake another kiss, slapping him on his ass before heading to their bedroom up stairs. He returns a few minutes later… "Ok babe I'm off to work," he smiles as they head for the door Jake then waves him bye but not before he steals another kiss and Emmett slaps him on his ass again…. "I'll get that later" Jake shakes his head "Oh you know you like it" he replies. Jacob suddenly feeling a bit startled blushes. Emmett then heads out the door hops in his jeep-waving bye to him.

Jacob waves back watching him disappear. They have been together for ten years now though they've had more than their fair share of problems they've stuck it out resolving their issues. Especially with Emmett being a vampire he is use to people staring at him or shying away but none of that bothers him as long as Jacob is with him.

Emmett arrives at work, managing to slip into the morning meeting rather quietly however not unnoticed he gets a glare from Rosalie who talks in front of the staff. He sighs to himself. Taking a seat next to a fellow co-worker he prays his sister won't give him the third degree, but who is he kidding it's Rosalie.

Feeling a nudge he turns to face his co-worker, "Hey Emmett" he whispers as he leans in quietly "Hey she's out for blood…and maybe your balls"

He frowns realizing he might be in trouble after all. After the meeting, Rosalie corners him, "you are late!" she snaps.

"I know…I know…ohm I had a…"

"Save it!" she said cutting him off with a glare.

"Look Emmett the only reason I'm lenient with you is because you're my brother and because you're good at your job, but if you're late one more time I'm going to have to dock your pay."

Emmett scowls looking at the ground. Changing her mood she manages a small smile, it's an awkward moment for him.

"So how is everything, how's Jake?" she said calmly.

"Ok I guess," he said playing with the keys in his pocket.

She looks at him. He sighs rolling his eyes. "Say isn't it your anniversary this weekend?" putting a finger to her chin.

"Yeah," he smiles lightly.

"Hmm" She says staring.

Emmett fidgets, "W-What" he sputters.

"Oh nothing just wandering why you and Jake haven't taken the plunge yet."

He frowns giving her a glare,"Rose Jake and I agreed that when the time was right we would take it to the next level. Besides we've been together ten years now I mean seriously you can't get any more plunged down than that."

"Uh huh" she said in disbelief.

"Well we all can't date some for ten years and be happy some of us need a little more."

"That's obvious," he mumbles.

"What was that!" she growls.

"Nothing just thinking aloud is all" he shrugs.

She glares at him a minute, before she turns to walking away but then stops whirling around to face him again "oh by the way…good morning" she says turning a corner leaving him to fumble over their meeting.

Back at the loft, Jacob took the sheets off the bed, sniffing them a few times remembering the last twenty-four hours. It had the scent of their lovemaking all over it. Jacob sporting a big grin as he inhales the scent, "Ah…good times" he says tossing it aside.

On the days he has off, he cleans their apartment normally if he were a bachelor he wouldn't care however Emmett doesn't like a messy house so Jake cleans. Emmett got it a few years before Jake moved in after moving out of his parents place. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen enjoyed having Emmett, however he needed his space and after four realtors and looking at over a dozen places, Emmett settled on this one. It had the most modern features, an updated kitchen, bath and sizeable master bedroom. There was also a washer/dryer hook-up in the apartment that Jake loves.

So far the morning has been quiet until Jake hears a knock at the door. "Coming" he cries from upstairs. He finishes quickly then heads down to the second level when, he hears the doorbell, "Coming I said geez Louise man," he passes through the living room then after swing the door open he is surprised that no one is there except for a large laundry basket covered with a blanket and a note on top. He stoops down scooping up the note first then the basket.

He noticed how heavy it was and heard faint stirrings, and after coming back inside he lowers the basket to the floor removing it's covering with a gasp, "O holy crap!" hand covered mouth. Jacob staggers to his feet being startled to see such a surprise underneath the gently laid garment. He stares studying it carefully. Confused he scratches the back of his head in bewilderment. _Who would do such a thing?_ He wondered.

_Who would leave this on the doorstep_, his mind went into overload as he continues to process his predicament.

Then after a moment, he rushes back out the door looking frantically this way and that way for whoever may have dropped off the basket. He needed answers it was however, he knew it to be a fruitless idea to think that whoever left it would still be in the area. The streets this time of day are empty minus a few familiar people, Ms. Carmichael two doors down looks at him turning her nose up at him, "Good morning Ms. Carmichael" he says waving letting a small smile go. She glares at him as she enters her apartment.

"Bitch" he mumbles after she's gone inside.

Jacob heads back inside, gaping in awe at what's in front of him. Baffled and bewilder Jacob scratches his head again. He leans down picking up the note, which he tossed onto the coffee table. He reads it clearly perplexed and astounded. "Who…Why?" he asks again hoping someone would answer him.

He holds the note as his hands drop his body follows resting neatly before his quandary. He waves it back in forth fanning himself with it as the circus playing out in his brain gets to a climax. Rising to his feet, he decides he needs answers and without wasting time, he grabs his keys locks the door then heads out to the only person who might have seen the person who did this.

He rushes down to Ms. Carmichael's apartment dreading each footfall as he closes the gap between her apartment and himself. He gets to the door knocking politely a few times trying not to seem worried or for that matter not wanting to draw suspicion to himself he calm's his nerves. Then carefully he listens, he hears the soft thudded footsteps making their way toward him. A dark outline slowly comes into view, the image is faint and jarred it's pointless to try and guess details due to the glass frame. However, he knows the occupant and without another moment, the door swings open.

Ms. Carmichael waves a frail if not weak smile "Yes," tilting her head a side. Her hair was done up in some sort of fifties style, though her attire was a bit modern however Jacob notices a pungent smell of tobacco from her cigarettes and judging by the smell menthols. Jake knows Ms. Carmichael smokes although it bothers her grandson considering she's been in the hospital a few time because of it.

Brushing away his thoughts of her he refocuses to why he's there, he smiles with a sigh "Ah…good morning Ms. Carmichael, I was wondering if you might have seen anyone come up to the apartment a little bit ago?" motioning his thumb over his shoulder.

"No not really," she regarded him carefully paying close attention to his address of her. Jacob folds his arms swaying anxiously.

Somehow, her answer did not stave off his concerns so he probes further in hopes she may have missed something, "You sure you didn't see anyone come to our door?" he felt himself slip because her stare got more intense he really didn't want her sharing in his plight.

"No…I mean I saw the postman or rather post woman come to your door. But that is all I saw," she said careening her head out her door in her attempt to make out why Jacob is so interested in what goes on.

Jacob glances back down at his apartment, before turning back to Ms. Carmichael who seems on the verge of asking him a question or two.

He stares at his apartment he's been gone too long. He smiles nodding good bye with a simple wave. Ms. Carmichael watches him leave before heading back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so far things are progressing in this story. Now you will see the plot come to life here. I am optimistic that the story is going in the direction i want it to.**

**So as always please don't be shy (like me) and not let me know what you think I really want to hear from you. So please Read, write a review or leave a comment. good or bad.**

* * *

**Confident Confirmation**

Chapter 2

"Jacob!" the woman shouts throwing herself into a hug. Surprised Jake reacts frantically sputtering and flailing his hands everywhere.

"Shh…R-Rachel" he turns looking at the basket however he hears quiet whimpering and then shot her a look before both went over to the basket.

He removes the blanket hearing a string of awe's and oohs

"Awe…their beautiful" she sighed looking down "When did you and Emmett decide to have kids and how come you didn't say anything about it?"

Jacob picks one of them up bouncing it on his shoulder. Gently patting it on the back then he turns facing her and says "We didn't someone left them on our door step," he pointed over his shoulder "with that note on top" he nodded at the paper that had lain on the coffee table since he came back from Ms. Carmichael's. He read the thing several times trying to figure out who would leave two babies on his door step in a basket furthermore he was confused as to how said person knew about them at all.

She picks up the note mouthing the words as she reads it. She flips to the second page and her face contorts into a strange befuddled look, which makes her plop down on the leather sofa in complete bewilderment. She glances up at Jake once she's finished reading it still perplexed.

"Well do you know who it is?" she asks flipping the note this way and that as she searches for a name, however it was signed with initials nothing else.

Jacob shook his head 'no' as he continues to bounce the baby on his shoulder. Rachel picks up the other infant seeing it wiggle and writhe in the basket.

"Well what happened?" Rachel asks as she too began rocking the other infant.

Jake inhales remembering the mornings events, "Well like always I was cleaning up, doing laundry blah, blah and then the doorbell rings I go to answer it and bam basket with babies in it." He turns looking at the clock on the wall in the kitchen it's just after two _'Emmett will be home soon'_ he thought looking at the baby in his arms.

"Well what are you going to do?" concern fills her voice as she stares at the infant then looks to Jake.

He shrugged not knowing if he should do anything at all. In just a short time he was already starting to feel something for these babies, but he knows that rising kids was no easy thing. Leah and Rosalie would vouch for that still again he felt something a connection of sorts with them.

Then suddenly Rachel contorts her face again scrunching her nose up at finding something. "They're not normal" she said eyeing the one in her arms.

"Rachel don't say that" he said covering up the baby ear "you'll hurt their feelings." Rachel rolls her eyes towards the ceiling shaking her head before looking at Jake again, "silly brother of mine" she said frowning at him "what I mean is I don't think their human…I mean look at them don't they seem different to you at all?" Jake took a moment to study them both all the while listening to his instincts which all seem to agree that the twins in fact where not human. Which begs the question if they're not human than what are they?

He gives some more thought to this until Rachel again blurts out "Hybrids."

Jacob puckers a brow at this before giving his own thoughts a voice, "I don't think so" he says studying them.

"Jake I think they are" she says putting the infant over her shoulder, "and if they are then that means that one of their parents was a vampire."

Jake frowns picking up the note again, then after a moment he slaps himself mentally, "if they are hybrids than why leave them with me and Emmett?" he gives her the note "why not leave them with a human /vampire couple and for that matter why leave them at all with any one I mean this isn't Volterra" he finishes.

A moment passes. "Oh my god" Rachel gasps, "that's it…maybe their mother is from their and came here to protect her babies."

He tilts his head at the thought blinking a few times before commenting, "Maybe I mean it's possible she could be from there…"

After giving it some thought she cut him off "Do you think she was part of the court."

He frowns snapping a look at her. "That would be obvious though it still does not explain why she left them with me and Emmett" he said sitting down next to Rachel. He rubs soothing circles on it's back quietly murmuring soft words.

"And it doesn't explain why…" he starts "I feel so close to them" he places a chaste kiss on the baby's cheek as he hums softly.

"You don't think that they are…ohm…you know werewolves?" she said hesitantly.

Jacob knit his brows before answering her, "Maybe." He snaps a look at the one in his arms. Again carefully studying the baby's face and features the baby stares innocently at him. Just then he realize he has no way to know for sure if they are werewolves, much less hybrids.

After a moment Rachel breaks the silence "What are you going to tell Emmett when he gets home?"

Jacob had been thinking about that the whole time. He knows Emmett, he knows he will freak out about having a kid and when he sees two of them freaking out won't be the only thing he'll do.

Still he can't help however feeling a need to protect them and be there for them, after all their mother wants him and Emmett to take care of them in her place.

"I don't know I do know I just can't let anything happen to them."

Rachel smirks, "so what you're really saying is that you're going to try and convince Emmett to keep some strangers babies."

"Yea I know it sound insane." Looking down at a smiling face quietly staring at him he smiles back.

"Of course it does this is Emmett after all. Mr. Playboy himself would rather go clubbing on a Saturday night than read a bedtime story" she says waving a hand in the air.

"Emmett has changed he's not like that anymore" Jacob defends.

"If you so" she lets out. "But good luck with that."

Jacob sighs back into the leather sofa. Of course he knew convincing Emmett was easier said than done however he knew Emmett would not be able to resist them once he sees them. Or at least he hopes that would be the case.


End file.
